Coaxial cable connectors, such as F-connectors, are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. For example, F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric layer, which is in turn surrounded by an outer conductor in the form of a conductive grounding foil and/or braid defining an outer conductive grounding sheath. The outer conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
In the case of most of the types of connectors the coaxial cable must be prepared by stripping back the outer jacket to expose the outer conductive grounding sheath and inner conductor, then further requires that the outer conductive grounding sheath be folded back, or everted. The folded back or everted outer conductive grounding sheath facilitates the electrical continuity with the coaxial cable connector when the coaxial cable is installed thereon. In this manner, grounding continuity from the coaxial cable through the coaxial cable connector to the terminal block may be established. Without such effective grounding continuity, spurious signals may compromise the quality or effectiveness of the signals being transmitted by the coaxial cable. However, since the conductive grounding sheath typically is a braided metallic material, the step of flaring and folding the conductive grounding sheath over the outer jacket is a difficult, time consuming and painstaking process. Further, the preparation of the coaxial cable is typically performed manually by an installer using hand tools, and as such, the results of such preparation may not be consistent between different installers or different coaxial cable connectors. As a non-limiting example, small fragments of the outer braid may break off, affecting the grounding continuity or possibly causing an electrical short in the coaxial cable connector or other nearby electrical systems. Additionally, due to the need to manually perform the coaxial cable preparation, the small fragments may cut and/or enter the skin of the cable installer resulting in a safety or health concern.
Once the coaxial cable is prepared, it is installed in the coaxial cable connector in a manner so that the post is inserted under the jacket of the coaxial cable. Next the coaxial cable connector is axially compressed using a compression tool. The axial compression of the coaxial cable connector causes an internal component to move radially inwardly and compress against the outer surface of the jacket. A number of manufacturers provide compression tools for axially compressing a cable connector. Such compression tools are hand tools requiring the installer to correctly manipulate the tool to provide the necessary axial compression force to result in the appropriate radial inward compression of the internal component. Accordingly, the need to prepare the coaxial cable and the attendant issues involving such preparation as noted above, and the requirement to compress the coaxial cable connector using a compression tool, takes time and patience when installing a coaxial cable connector on the end of a coaxial cable.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for a coaxial cable connector that attaches to the coaxial cable without requiring the flaring, folding back or everting of the braided outer conductive grounding sheath of the coaxial cable and without requiring the use of a compression tool.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.